knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Tinie
Tinie (more commonly referred with his rank as "Lieutenant General Tinie") was a renegade Knight who switched sides to AE. He then became a commissioned military officer while in AE service, attaining the rank of Lieutenant General. He was a high-ranking member of the anti-Knights AE faction. Tinie illegally wields AB Sword Number 97 as he did not surrender it back to Knight Order upon quitting. Tinie appears as an antagonist to the Knights in Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are. Characteristics Tinie appears as a middle-aged man with a dignified air around him. He always wears his AE military uniform proudly. When he was younger, Tinie bore a strikingly similar look to Kasim. Despite his composed demeanor, Tinie was very expressive of his hatred for the Knight Order. Background Tinie was a noble from the "south" with a strong sense of chivalric duty - almost to the point of being a naive idealistic. He did not have any greed, pride, or lust for power but had an overwhelming predilection to serve others. It was his childhood dream to be a Knight in order to save people. However, Tinie became disillusioned with the Knights when he saw firsthand the casualties caused by Knight Order's self-righteous decisions and their wanton ignorance of the consequences it had on the people they were meant to save AE2-Ch9. Although he had nothing but good intentions, his tenacity and stubborness to his ideals ultimately led to his demise while causing further destruction in Tobal. In CC 400, EX-Type Zero Hyperion attacked Tobal; simultaneously, Vine (Tobal's moon) was also attacked by EX-Type Zero Rabbit. The Knight Order deliberately ignored the inhabited planet in favor of recovering Vine as the latter holds an important Ground Zero. The Ground Zero in question is a derelict shipyard of the Innovation Empire containing the inactive Mnemeion which is a superweapon that can multiply the military strength of whomever can secure it. To justify their prioritization, Knight Order deliberately lowered its review of Hyperion's class relative to Rabbit; the latter was classified as A-Class while the former was officially B-Class despite the two actually having the same strength/threat levels. Tinie participated in the battle as an attached Knight and Fleet Commander of the AE-aligned Tannin Expedition Forces. Against orders to prioritize Vine, he instead directed the expeditionary forces to provide orbital support in the undertaking to defend Tobal - a gross disobedience worthy of court martial. He then fled the Knights immediately afterwards, notably without returning AB Sword Number 97, and gained a successful military career in AE. Role Tinie, traumatized by his past experience, wanted to sever humanity's dependence on the Knights. To this end, he joined the anti-Knights AE faction and was deployed to Tobal to assist in its unification and independence. Tinie represented the AE in secret negotiations with Robert Nelson who was then still a presidential candidate for Lian running against the pro-Knights President Billy. AE was granted access to certain Ground Zeroes in Tobal in exchange for protection and non-intervention on internal affairs. Tinie then recovered the intact Blue Flower core that fell on the planet during the Second Battle of Tobal using ancient technology from the Innovation Empire called "God's Pillars" which can reverse erosion by controlling Beast functions to a certain extent. He noted that the core sprouted roots deep underground that stretched for 300km as if searching for something. Tinie then correctly guessed that the corpse of Hyperion was the one being sought for. With the Blue Flower core under the influence of God's Pillars, he then attempted to reactivate the Mnemeion hoping that it would replace the Knights in fending off the Beasts. While reactivating Mnemeion, Knight Miliaria interfered but Tinie mortally wounded her. Miliaria then activated her paranormal power before dying to create a huge explosion with her blood which destroyed the control room for the God's Pillars. Tinie attempted to fix the situation but EX-Type Two Chatterbox already seized the opportunity and remotely influenced the core to go haywire. The core then started eroding Mnemeion aggressively. Chatterbox hacked into God's Pillar to take direct control of the core while simultaneously boosting the growth of its roots. Tinie challenged Chatterbox to a duel thinking it is merely a regular high rank beast but he did not even see Chatterbox slice him up using Pray Style. As the "commander" of the Tobal Blue Flower, Chatterbox was able to calm down the core and finish reactivating Mnemeion which now became under her control. Powers and Abilities *'Martial Arts' - Since he is a former Knight, this implies that Tinie possessed some advance degree of martial prowess. This includes having a heightened physicality (strength, endurance, stamina, senses, body coordination) and the mental discipline to fully maximize these potentials. Only a select few of talented personalities are chosen to become Knight trainees and even fewer survive the harsh training course to become a full-fledged Knight. While he was not a Master Knight, Tinie can still slay high rank beasts. It was also shown that he can duel other Knights such as Miliaria. He even confidently stood his ground while being taunted by Leny, confident that he can take her on. *'Strategy and Tactics' - Tinie was attached as a fleet commander to Tannin's Expedition Force during the First Battle of Tobal. As only a few Knights were shown to serve in such capacity, this implies that Tinie had the competence necessary to lead a military formation and handle related responsibilities such as logistics, operations planning, etc. This could also mean that Tinie has an above average talent in perception and prediction, situational awareness, and in analyzing information. *'Nobility' - Since Tinie was raised as a noble, it can be assumed that he was given special education and upbringing during his childhood before joining the Knights. Relationships *'Sion Zail' While Tinie and Sion Zail never met each other face-to-face, the latter's selfless actions during the First Battle of Tobal inspired Tinie to also abandon his orders to save the people of Tobal instead of some ancient facility. It was through Sion that Tinie realized the Knight Order's hypocrisy which led him to accept the dogma of the Anti-Knights faction. *'Leny' Leny considers Tinie as a traitor for turning his back on the Knights and they utterly despise each other to the point of disgust. When they first met in Vine, Leny reminded Tinie of his embezzlement of AB Sword Number 97: "We asked you gently to give that sword back, but you're still ignoring us. It's not your toy, you old man." AE2-Ch5. *'Abel Pierce' Tinie recruited Abel Pierce to be a member of the Anti-Knights faction within AE. When she agreed, Tinie also designated Abel as his XO and personally coached her. They had a close but strictly mentor-mentee relationship. Quotes :(To Leny) :"I'm here for the Bados Island where the thing which the enemy left behind is placed. I want the fallen thing. That is the first intact core." :AE2-Ch5 :(To Abel Pierce, in a flashback) :"What I want is order and salvation in this world. Will you join me?" :AE2-Ch62 :(On Tobal and AE anti-Knights faction achieving independence) :"We're gonna dominate the universe without those Knight scumbags. We humans can stand on our own feet." Gallery Tinie 01.PNG|Tinie arriving at Vine Tinie 02.PNG|Tinie with Abel Pierce Core BlueFlower 01.PNG|Tinie inspecting the Tobal Blue Flower's fallen core Tinie vs Chatterbox.PNG|Chatterbox appearing before Tinie Picture frame sion 1.PNG|Memorabilia photo from the First Battle of Tobal; Tinie can be seen on the right, beside Clint Zail Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:AE